1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface apparatus for a key telephone system, and in particular to a composite interface apparatus for a key telephone system which is capable of interfacing a data and voice communication between a terminal such as a key telephone, a mobile telephone, a computer, etc. and a key telephone system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a keyphone system represents a key telephone system. The key telephone system includes a plurality of keyphones, and an apparatus for connecting the keyphones. Each keyphone includes a line selection button for commonly using a telephone line.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional key telephone system includes a main apparatus 100 and a key telephone unit (KTU) 102. The KTU 102 includes a digital adapter subscriber loop IC hereinafter called DASL) and is connected with a DASL 10 of the main apparatus. Therefore, a voice communication is performed between the main apparatus 100 and the KTU 102 through a DASL.
Recently, as a wireless communication and a computer communication are rapidly advanced, the needs for a voice communication as well as a wireless communication and a data communication are increased. However, in the conventional keyphone system, since only a voice communication is available, it is impossible to satisfy user""s various demands.
In addition, in the conventional keyphone system, in order to implement a wireless communication and a data communication, an apparatus is additionally needed, so that it is inconvenient to use the system, and the fabrication cost of the system is increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hybrid interface apparatus for a keyphone system which is capable of interfacing a data and voice communication between a terminal such as a key telephone, a mobile telephone, a computer, etc. and a key telephone system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hybrid interface apparatus for a keyphone system in which a mobile telephone and a computer are available, and a voice and data transmission is available.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multi-module of a hybrid interface function for easily connecting a keyphone, a mobile telephone and a computer to a conventional keyphone system.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a hybrid interface apparatus which includes more than at least one key telephone unit, a main apparatus for connecting the key telephones, a personal computer, and a multi-module connected between the main apparatus and a key telephone unit, a mobile telephone and a personal computer for interfacing a wire-based communication, a wireless communication and a data communication.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a multi function module which includes first and second digital adapter subscriber loop(DASL) ICs for transmitting and receiving a voice signal and a data signal with the main apparatus and the KTU in an AMI signal format, a RF module for transmitting and receiving a high frequency signal with a mobile telephone, a series interface for transmitting and receiving a data with a PC(Personal Computer), first and second CODECs connected with the first and second DASL ICs, an analog switch connected between the first and second CODECs and the RF module for switching a voice signal of the first CODEC to the second CODEC and the RF module and switching the voice signals of the second CODEC and the RF module to the first CODEC, and a CPU(Central Processing Unit) for searching a header information of the data signal outputted from the first DASL, controlling the analog switch, carrying a header information on the data signals which are outputted from the second DASL, the RF module, and the series interface to the first DASL.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.